Truth dare double dare kiss a boy or torture
by miseryoftheunderworld23
Summary: the gang's playing truth or dare i know alot of people have done things like this but the call of weirdness made me i can't help it! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"annabeth, truth or dare?" grover asked me, i honestly have no idea why i even agreed to do this everyone was there the stoll **(i can't remember if it's that or something else sorry if it's wrong)** brothers, silena, Thalia, Nico, percy etc. But, oh well i dug me grave might as well jump into it, "truth" everyone grinned evilly except for Percy who was quiet though out most of this but what can i say i don't blame him from the looks of it he was brought here agaist his will also

**FLASHBACK TIME! :-)**

_"annabeth up now!" i heard Malcolm say "ahhh!" i said as i fell out of bed i quickly pulled myself up only to have my arm seized by Thalia "thanks malcom man your a heavy sleeper annie seriously i tried everything to get you up heck i even said i was dating sea-for-brains I'm just lucky no one heard that otherwise imma comin' after you "  
"THALIA WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WAKING ME UP ON THE ONE DAY I GET A DAY OFF FOR ONCE AND DON'T CALL ME ANNIE!" I yelled causing alot of the other campers turning to me  
"geez sorry for waking up your dream date with kelp-head. But this is serious the guys are playing truth or dare and i needed someone to back me up incase death-breath decides to try something alright"  
"1: i wasn't having a dream about percy and me on a date 2: you'll be lucky if i do thanks to that and waking me up from a pretty good dream a__s well"  
"ssuuuuuurrrrrreeeee you weren't then why did you sigh his name and when i asked malcom said you do that alot when your asleep?" she looked at me with a smugged look i blushed a little " w-whatever just lets get this over with so i can just get more sleep alright" she smiled wickedly and said "don't worry annie i'll let you continue kissing percy in your little dream world later right now lets go" grabbing my hand and running towards poseidon cabin my cheeks still a bit burning from learning i do that_

**END OF FLASHBACK TIME! :-(**

**"**is it true that while Rachel and percy were _dating _that a certain athena girl was jealous?" except for me and percy everyone went "_ohhhhhh" _okay i change my mind i pick dare"

"i dare you to answer the question" I'm sure i heard a few people snickering " nope not a bit " okay so _maybe_ i was lying but hey they don't know that but I'm sure i saw silena raise an eyebrow "_really _because i could've sworn that you told me something along the lines of-"

"conner truth or dare?" i quickly said hoping to ignore the upcoming subject  
"dare" percy leaned over to me and whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my back "dare him to do the you know what thing" i snickered remembering something me and percy had been planing in case something like this happened "watch you two taking about?" travis said with a smirk "oh nothing anyway conner i dare you to kiss katie run around the campus naked and tell clarisse you love her all in one" i said while me and percy trying to contain our laughter while everyone else except conner laughed there heads off "i'm gonna get you for this" he said as he went outside we all went to the window and saw him talking to katie one minute the next kissing her the kept going at it for like 3 minutes but as they started deepening it Chiron came over and pulled them apart after scolding them he went into the forest and stripped and came out running all over the camp almost everyone was on the floor by that point laughing there brains out when everyone got there composer and stood up conner (Still naked ) tapped clarisse on the shoulder said something and ending up unconscious on the ground with a swelling eye while everyone erupted into laughter again travis went outside to conner and dragged him back inside and put him on one of the spare beds with a blanket around him to shield our eyes from his nakedness

"okay considering I'm conners bro i get to go next so, thalia truth or dare?"

* * *

**alright i've wrote enough for one night i'll try to update soon FIRST EVER NON FANFIC WOOHOO !**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 **

**:P I'VE UDATED! YAY HAHA WELL ANYWAY WITH POSSIBLY FUTURE CHAPTERS DEPENDING ON WHAT I DO WITH THIS THING IT MIGHT TAKE A BIT LONGER DUE TO THE FACT THAT IT'S HARD THINK OF DARES OR QUESTIONS, GIVE ME A BREAK MY BRAIN PRETTY MUCH GOES ****ELSEWHERE AND I DON'T EVEN MEAN IT TO, GO FIGURE, ANYWAY I KNOW MOST OF THESE TRUTH OR DARE ARE MULTI POVS BUT I TRIED THAT A FEW DAYS AGO SO FROM NOW ON IM PRETTY MUCH GONNA DO ANNABETH IF YOU DON'T WANT IT THAT WAY WELL...YEAH JUST LEAVE RIGHT FRIGGIN NOW BUT AT SOME POINT I MIGHT _MIGHT!_USE AT LEAST A FEW POV SO YEAH BLAH!**

**ANSWER TO THE CALL OF WEIRDNESS!**

* * *

ANNABETH'S POV :-)

"Dare" thalia said with a wicked glint in her eyes i swear i could make her jump into tartarus if i dared her to, of course i'd never actually do that.

"i dare you to go inside the closet with Nico for 5 minutes" both of them started to protest but travis cut them off "so are you saying your scared of a little dare?"

"oooooooooooooo" we all said then thalia grabbed nico's arm and dragged him towards the closet silena took out her monster free phone and timed them saying "and...GO!" silena clicked the go on it

**10 MINUTES LATER **

"OKAY YOUR TIME IS UP!" Katie said as she knock on the door then opened it she squeaked then shut the door a second later with a completely red face "unless you want to be scarred for life DO NOT GO IN THERE!"

"fair enough you can leave them in the same room for a minute without them at least making out" conner who regain conscious said

"oh believe me they were doing anything but that well technically if you just-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" i said as i raised my hand and closed my eye trying to get that mental imagery out of my mind.

"well...anyway considering nico and thalia are...occupied we should continue who wants to go first?" beckendorf said

"i will" percy said " silena truth or dare?"

"truth"

"is it true that you have a shrine for when you get a new boyfriend?"

she brushed heavily and said "n-no it's not"

"come on silena you have to tell the truth" beckendorf said cheekily she glared at him

"fine" she answered "yes i do."

some of us snickered while she asked "grover truth or dare?"

"dare"

"i dare you to throw an enchilada at Chiron while wearing a princess costume"

"WHAT?!" grover shrieked

"yep"

"why?!"

"because i asked truth or dare you picked dare so you have to thats why and if you don't then, while still wearing the princess costume you have to go into hermes cabin and do a little...show." most of us laughed so hard that tears came to our eyes grover looked so scared that i think he was frozen

"fine i'll do it"

we just stopped and looked at him in amazement

percy asked "Really, you really wanna do this?"

"yeah man i gotta" he answered

"why though?"

"well i have to suck up whatever dignity i have and-"

"wait which one are you doing" nico asked

"hermes cabin"

we pretty much burst out laughing at that point

"what you'd think i'd do that to an innocent enchilada?! NEVER!"

that just made us laugh harder some of us passed out due to lack of air.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

after we calmed down silena took grover and when to Aphrodite cabin and got the princess costume and got changed. Thalia and nico came back when they were gone and said "i swear on the river of Styx you guys say anything and i will kill you." we shut up after that. we also explained what grover was about to do they pretty much laughed the second we finished after a while we started to here loud laughter coming from hermes cabin and silena and grover came back running like their lives depended on it a second later we heard call say "awwww please come back we wanna see more" accompanied by more laughs

silena locked the door behind them and put the shades over the window " okay from now on were gonna be really really _really_ quite so that no one comes in okay?" she asked whispering we all nodded having giant smiles on our faces and trying to hold back laughter that was bound to burst in a little while.

"anyway, percy truth or dare?" grover said

"dare"

* * *

**SORRY THAT I TOOK SO LONG AGAIN! I'LL TRY TO BE LESS LATE IN THE FUTURE **

**PEACE WEIRDO'S AND NON-WEIRDO'S**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**HEYHEYHEY GUYS I BE BACK AND I BE WRITIN' IM FEELING A BIT BETTER JUST MY TONSILS TAKING REVENGE ON ME BECAUSE APPARENTLY THEY HATE ME GO FIGURE ANYWAY YOUR PROBABLY NOT GONNA READ THIS BUT HEY I TRY ANYWAY ON TO THE STORYYYY! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA YAYAYAY**

* * *

"Dare" percy said i nearly face palmed man he really is a seaweed brain

"percy i dare you to...kiss annabeth" i looked at grover like he was insane then i looked at percy he just stared at him like it was nothing '_WHAT THE HADES IS WRONG WITH HIM TODAY I MEAN COME ON!'_

__"Okay" he answered he walked over to me **(there on other side of the circle) **sat down in front of me put his arms around my waist leaned in i closed my eyes and waited but he went past me lips and kissed me on the cheek **(gotcha) **i opened my eyes but he was already walking back to his side of the circle everyone looked at him like he yelled that his was the king of a tree or something

"um percy i meant on the lips"grover said looking dumbfounded

"i know but you didn't make it clear so at risk of you getting embarrassed i chose the safest choice" he answered

"seaweed brain nothing in that sentence made any logical sense"

he just shrugged

"alright percy i've had it" silena said she stood up grabbed percy by the back of his collar dragged him over to me the by miracle dragged me into his lap and hit the back of his head making go into mine and he kissed me but by then i was already in heaven my hands went around his neck while his went around my waist it felt like we kissed forever but sadly i we had to break for a breath when we did he picked me up and we sat on the bed together he wrapped his arms from the back around me, i rested my head on his shoulder and smiled when he buried his head i my neck.

"alright since that is creeping me out i'll go" nico said

"beckendorf truth or dare?"

"truth"

* * *

**SEMI SHORT CHAPTER THERE SORRY MY BRAIN IS STILL CLOGGED UP ANYWAY IM BEATING IT **

**1: ANSWER TO THE CALL OF WEIRDNESS **

**AND**

**2: LATER MAMASITA**


	4. NAME CHANGE

**once again like i said in my other note im having writers block so you might just get message until soeone gives me an idea for one or my mind is free!  
****now on to the actual topic i have officially changed my name from the light in the darkness to Deaths daughter of the darkness!  
****yay sorta it's gonna be a little ****tricky when i sigh off after a while so if i get it confused with the old one.**

**yay PEACE MY WEIRDOS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO MY PEOPLE OF WEIRDNESS NO THIS TIME IT'S A CHAPTER **

**A LITTLE SHOUT OUT AND THANKS TO HOLLYWOODSHOW FOR GIVING ME THIS IDEA I APPRECIATE IT!**

**I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING FOR ****BECKENDORF SO I'LL DO A TRUTH OR DARE THING LATER ON!**

**SORRY FOR BEING REALLY LATE I HAVE A HARD TIME FINDING THE WILL TO DO STUFF ALOT NOW.**

* * *

**ANNABETH POV**

"Annabeth truth or dare?" rachel asked

"hmmm dare" i had to do something fun besides i got bored about an hour ago so i need a little excitement otherwise im gonna fall asleep.

"I dare you to go and TP Hera's cabin" rachel said with a smirk _'YES!' _my inner said _'finally! __I'm getting so bored over here your lucky i barely speak!'_

"sure" i swear even the crickets stopped "oh what just 'cause i say yes to something with out any hesitation it's like the world is ending or something?"

i glared when most of them nodded.

"c'mon wise girl lets go and you can do the dare" percy said getting up and walking over and helping me up

* * *

me and percy grabbed some toliet paper and headed towards Hera's cabin

"i can't believe them i mean im not that much of a kill joy am i?" i asked him

"no your not you a fun person when you set your mind to it annie"

i glared "DON'T. CALL. ME. ANNIE!"

"oh come on you know you don't mind me saying it" he teased me

"yes i do, so don't call me annie, i can't stress that enough!" i said

he stopped and grabbed my hand bringing me closer to him

"i was only messing with you wise girl, or am i not even allowed to call you that now?" he pulled me closer and put his arms around my waist and i put mine around his neck "no you can call me wise girl and annabeth but that's about it" i whispered and he kissed me

**(I Never Go ****Into Description with These things)**

When he pulled away i was still in a daze and forgot where we were when he started pulling me towards hera's cabin

"alright, ready?" he asked me when reached there. i nodded

"on three! one two three!" we thou them up and after that all hell broke those. We didn't know that both hera's kids and hera herself were there, after that we bolted after that we had to hide a few times, after, like, 3 times of hiding we finally lost them.

we checked if the cost was clear than ran back into the cabin

"DONE! and i swear that was really fun! but im not doing it again so don't ask." i panted

i took the liberty of closing the curtains again and locking the door "alright rachel truth or dare"

* * *

**S'UP GUYS SORRY I WASN'T UPDATING FOR A WHILE, **

**AND TO THE PEOPLE WHO SEND ME STUFF ABOUT MY GRAMMAR I TRY THE BEST I CAN WHEN I WAS SUPPOSED TO LEARN THIS STUFF I WAS REALLY SICK CAN YOU BLAME ME.**


	6. NOTENOTENOTENOTE

**TO MY WICKED READERS I'M REALLY SORRY TO TELL YOU BUT I HAVE, SADLY, LOST INTEREST IN TRUTH DARE, DOUBLE DARE, KISS A BOY OR TORTURE.**

**THANK YOU TO MY LOYAL READER I WILL STILL WRITE FANFICTION AND MAKE OTHER STORIES SO PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON ME I MIGHT WRITE SOME FO PJO AND SOME FOR OTHERS BUT 'TILL THEN THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOTION JUST IM AND YOUR GOOD ALRIGHT? JUST SO I CAN LET THE OTHERS NOW WHEN AND IF IT HAPPENS SO THEY KNOW WHO TO GO TO, THATS ALL.**

**BYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYE!**


End file.
